Brago
Origins: Zatch Bell Classification: Demon/Mamodo [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]:''' Maoh- '''Age: 14-15 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation (Brago has a wide array of gravity oriented spells, suited for all ranges and situations concerning battle), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Borrows enough power from earth that it stops rotating for a moment) Physical Strength: Atleast mountain+ level striking (As strong as zatchbell,if not stronger than him physically. Can amp his punches , sliced through multiple mountains located several kilometers away from him) [[Destructive capacity|'Destructive capacity']]:''' Mountain+ (Before time-skip his spells were strong enough to destroy mountains) || Continent (Fought Zatch Bell neck to neck had enough firepower to destroy Faudo,who had enough power to destroy a continent before time-skip, states he draws power from mother earth so much that its like the earth stops rotating borrows energy from earth's rotation,though legimacy of this statement is unknown) '''Durability: Atleast mountain+ (Tanked multiple attacks from zofis before time-skip) || Continent (Can amp himself by borrowing energy from rotational energy of Earth, Brago was only defeated by Baou Zakeruga, which is the strongest attack of Zatch Bell before time-skip Baou was powerful enough to take down Faudo,who was a continental threat) [[Speed|'Speed']]:' Massively hypersonic (Comparable to Zatch Bell) 'Intelligence: Pretty high. Even practically he appears to be wise with his decisions, while he is extremely skilled in battle Stamina: Extremely High (Was able to battle Clear even though clear totally overwhelmed him, is able to battle competitively against Gash) Range: Several Kilometers || Planetary Weakness: The more power he unleashes, the more dangerous it becomes for him as his body deteriorates from the massive power he uses Standard Equipment: None Notable Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities : Reis/Reius: Brago shoots a small ball of gravity from his hand; his most rudimentary attack. Gravirei/Gurabirei: Creates a gravitational field that smashes the opponents' body to the ground. This is used to prevent opponents from counterattacking. Gigano Reis/Gigano Reisu: Brago shoots a large ball of gravity from his hand. Powered-up version of Reis. Ion Graverei/Aian Gurabirei: Devastatingly destructive beam of gravity that can pulverize large areas. Brago can control this attack with his arm, and often uses it to drive a circle around himself. Dioga Gravidon/Baberuga Gurabidon: A powerful attack that looks like a gigantic reis with multicolor beams swirling around it. Baber Gravidon/Baberuga Gurabidon: A massive Gravirei that is strong enough to slice through stone. Bidom Gravirei/Bidomu Gurabirei: Gravirei with a higher and wider area of influence. Rior Reis/Rioru Reisu: Fires green shots of energy from both hands; he can attack a mamodo and his bookkeeper at once with this spell. Oruga Reis/Oruga Reisu: Creates a spiraling beam of purple energy. Diborudo Jii Gurabidon: An enormous sphere of gravity. Strong enough to destroy a mountain. Nyuuborutsu Ma Guraberei: A double-layered gravitational sphere. The outer sphere prevents the opponent from escaping, while the inner sphere draws all matter within the outer sphere inside. Nyuuborutsu Shin Guraberei: Enhanced version of Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei; this spell creates a super concentrated ball of gravity around a target. The ball implodes, taking the target with it. Zangu Mareisu: Brago releases a beam that slices through objects causing them to collapse. Borutsu Guraberei: A small sphere is released with a massive gravitational pull, dragging everything to it within a large radius. Amu Guranaguru: Brago's arms are enhanced with gravitational force, allowing for a combination of physical attack and increased gravitational pull downwards from anyone hit. Berudo Gurabirei: Brago waves his hand, creating a beam that deflects attacks while crushing any area under it with intense gravity. Digou Gurabiruku: Brago's body is enhanced with a gravity-charged aura that can be fired. Kueaborutsu Gurabirei: Multiple black walls emerge behind the opponent, that slow the enemy's attack to a near stand-still. Shin Baberuga Gurabidon: A much more powerful version and restrictive of Baber Gravidon and Brago's strongest spell. Category:Kojinki no Gash! Category:Character Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Animanga